Your Not So Ordinary Shopping Day
by Anime-Kat2002
Summary: DBZ&CHARMED WILL BE UNDERGOING CHANGES!Written by 3 girls to get out of class.What happens when all their characters plus the ones of Charmed&Dbz meet?A whole lot of trouble thats what!From blowing up the mall to shoplifting!PlzR&R!
1. Part I

****

Your Not So Ordinary Shopping Day

__

Disclaimer: _DBZ_ is owned by Akira Toriyama, _Charmed_ is owned by the people who made that show, _Ryoko/Hoofamon/Kenyamom/Shinmon/Plague _all belong to Ryoko-Pegasus, _Aerro_ belongs to my friend Amanda code named 'Prue', _Bree_ belongs to SailorBree, and _Kat/Risika_ belong to me, Anime-Kat2002.

****

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU MOVE ONTO THE STORY!

Authoress Note: This was started at school one day and it drifted into a story. It had kept us entertained and busy during school. What happened was one of us three writers would take the book, write in it, and when we were finished, hand it to the next person. My friend Amanda aka Prue started it, handed it to me (Anime-Kat2002) and I then handed it to Ryoko-Pegasus. It is going up on my ff.net account cause neither of them have it. Well, Ryoko does but she doesn't really use it or something. I dunno, sometimes she confuses me. We hope you enjoy our story as we will continue to update it.

Now to explain how this is written. You will see this **P/K/R** during the story. The **P** stands for **Prue**, **K** stands for **Kat**, and **R** stands for **Ryoko**. That is so you will know who started writing where. **ALSO** the _Prue_ in this story is the one that helped write this, not the one from _"Charmed"_ and you will kinda see why in Part 2 cause Prue has a thing for Vegeta. (But she does look like the Prue from Charmed, I have no idea what she is doing but that's what she says so I have to put it down)

Plz R&R but most of all enjoy!

****

Part 1:

****

(P) Prue burst into Piper's room and held up a red, low cut, velvet shirt. "What about this one?" Piper looked up. "Um….Prue sweety were going to the mall not a Christmas party."Piper said laughing. "It don't look Christmasey does it? Prue asked holding the shirt up to get a closer look.

"Shopping here we come!" Phoebe said running in the room dressed in a white tube top with a butterfly printed on it and a white long skirt. "Phoebe," Prue said holding the shirt up so she could see it, "Does this shirt look ok?"

"Yeah….If your going to a Christmas party."

"Your no help Phoebs, I'll go put on another shirt and meet you guys downstairs." Prue said as she laid the shirt down on Piper's bed and walked out. "Was it something I said?" Phoebe said looking at Piper.

*~*~*~*~*~

As they pulled up into the parking lot **(K) **when they see a pink haired girl go running in front of their car. "Prue look out!" Piper yelled. Prue slammed on the brakes but it was too late, they done hit the young girl. They all got out o the car. Phoebe shook the girl. "Hey are you alright?" They girl sat up and shook her head. "I'll live, I've been hit by worser things." The girl stood up and dusted herself off. "Are you sure Miss uh…. What's your name?" Piper asked. "Yes I'm sure so quit asking. My name is Katherine but I like to be called Kat." The three nodded. Kat looked around. "I wonder where…" Kat started to say when a faint voice was heard. "KAT!" A young blue haired girl came running up. "Look what I found." She said holding up a cat.

"*gasp* Kit!" Phoebe shrieked and reached for the cat. The girl pulled the cat away from Phoebe's reach. "Bree's kitty Bree find." Kat sighed. "Give them the cat." Bree hugged the cat. "No!" Kat grabbed the cat's front legs and Bree grabbd the back legs and they started pulling back and forth. Bree lost her grip and when she let go, Kat flew backwards and threw the cat into the air. "KIT!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe screamed.

__

~Airplane~

"You can have the sandwhich when cat's fly" the Piliot said. Suddenly a cat hits the windsheild of the plane. The piliot hands his co-piliot the sandwhich. "Meow?"

__

~On the ground~

Kat loads her rocket launcher and aims at the plane. "Don't worry, I'll save your cat." Kat said as she fired a rocket. The rocket hits one of the plane wings.

__

~Airplane~

"Houston we have a destroyed wind and a cat on the windsheild we are going down."

__

~On the ground~

Bree ran out into parking lot, catching the scorched Kit. She handed her over to Phoebe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

(R:) "Why couldn't I drive?" asked a tall teenage boy with long sky blue hair. (ß This person being Hoofamon) "Because you don't know how to." Replied a pink haired girl with yellow fox ears and tail tipped in white. (ß This is Ryoko) "Plus your driving sucks ass. You're the only person I know who's managed to total a parked car." Growled a Red eyed girl with spiky aqua green hair.(ß This person would be Plague)

"Plauge watch your language." said a blonde haired girl with the same sky blue eyes as the blue

haired boy. (ß This is Kenyamon, Hoofamon's half sister)Plague shot a death glare at her.

"Shinmon, did you bring the chainsaw?" Plague asked a white-haired teenage boy with deep black eyes. (The boy with white hair is Shinmon of course)

"Sorry I left it at the house." Shinmon answered."DAMMIT!" Plague cursed 

"Thats my chainsaw anyway. You stole it! Crap, I need to buy a new safe since you blasted a hole

in it with that dumb army tank of yours!" said the fox girl."I don't see your name on it, Ryoko." Plague sneered."Its there trust me." said Ryoko."Hey Kenyamon," said the blue-haired boy, "is that a plane crashing?" he said pointing to the plane that was rapidly losing altitude. Kenyamon shilded her eyes from the sun."Yup." she said the plane disappeared from view and a large explosion was heard as a huge mushroom cloud of flames appeared in the sky. (Ryoko's authoress note:FIRE!)"ALIENS!!! HELL FAR!!!!" Plague shouted, reaching for her guitar, only to discover that she had left it in the car.

"SHIT, I need to get back to the car!" she shouted, running back toward the mustang. Ryoko 

grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her back."You can live with out it. I hope no one was hurt." Ryoko said."HOOFAMON WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kenyamon demanded, grabbing her half-brother by his coat collar and shaking him violently."I didn't do anything!" Hoofamon protested."It's those damn terrarists!" plague growled. "I'll kill every last one of 'em!"

Hoofamon slowly moved away from her then he spotted Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Kat and Bree.

"Hey girls!" He said. He spotted Kat and got a look of terror on his face. "Oh schist, a cat." Plague eyed the group of girls irritally."Who the hell are you?" She demanded. You'd better not be Alien's, Terriorists, or Dutch!""Plague!" Ryoko warned stomping on her foot. Plague yelped in pain."Sorry about Plague, she does whatever the voices inside of her head tell her to," Ryoko said."I'm Ryoko. This is Hoofamon, Kenyamon, Shinmon, and Plague." 

****

(K) "Bree snickered as Ryoko stepped on Plagues foot. Kat elbowed her in the side. "My name is 

Kat, and this is my friend Bree."

"And I am Prue Halliwell and these are my little sisters Piper and Phoebe." Prue said pointing

them out. Phoebe held up the smoking cat. "And this was our cat, Kit." Plague blinked a few 

times, Hoofamon inched away from her and Kat."Why don't we go into the mall and eat together?" Asked Piper. Everyone jumped for joy.

_~Chinese resturant~_

They were all seated and their orders were taken. as they started their meal they heard the 

shouting of the manager.

"Yo! You can't leave!"

"........." (ß You can't hear him cause he's not yelling)

"No! you eat everything on your plate!"

"......."

"No leave and come back late! You pay now!"

"............."

"Sir! Sir! Sir! The all you can eat buffet don't mean you eat it all! save some for the other

customers!"

"....."

"And your supposed to eat the fortune cookie." *short pause* No! Not the fortune, the cookie! You

have to take the fortune out first!"

"........."

"You sit down now!"

".........."

"NO! Now! Or I make you pay for three cause your fat A$$ takes up two more seats!"

"Gee I wonder who was getting yelled at?" Kenyamon said. Kat looked around the people to see the 

manager yelling at someone with black spikey hair.

"*Gasp* Could it be?" Kat said, still watching."What?" asked Prue, Kat smiled and yelled. "Oh,Goku!" The man turned around and his face went 

pale. "Get over here!" Kat yelled Goku got up and move over to their table."

****

(P) As Kat glomped Goku Piper looked over at Phoebe "Doesn't he look fimiliar?" Piper said 

watching the kinda funny scene. "PILE UP, EVERYONE ON GOKU!"

Ryoko said jumping on Kat who was still on top of Goku. The room became black and a man stepped out onto what looked like a wrestling ring. Plague jumped up."STUPID TERRORIST DUTCHEN!!"

"Lets get ready t......." Plague jumped up and tackled the man as the others sat wide eyed.

"Was he even Dutch?" Hoofamon said confused."Shut up maggot," Kat growled." GO PLAGUE!" she said jumping up and down."DIE DUTCHEN, DIE!" Plague screamed.

"Remind me not to make her mad." Goku said in shock."She's gone Mad!" Ryoko said screaming over the rucus."I wanna play!" Kat said running towards Plague. "Hold on Plague, I'm commin!"

*~*~*~*~*~

A while later in "Some big boobed lady store." As Goku put it. "Can we leave now?" Goku said in embarrassment, face still red from the time they came in. "N......" A loud exposion was heard 

from the other side of the mall.(R) Goku stiffered. "I feel a disturbance in the force." He said.

Kat and the others came running in the store."RUN AWAY!" Kat screamed as they all ran passed them."Whats going on?" Piper asked. Ryoko turned around "Kat made a robot!" she yelled.

"Oh schist!" Hoofamon said. Plague's fingers twitched. "Robot.........Destruction........WORLD DOMINATION!!!" she laughed psychotically and everyone looked at her. ".......What?"

"Nothing, lets just get the hail out of her." Kenyamon said."Hang on, we need to stop this thing before it kills innocent people," Ryoko said. She looked at Goku. "Goku, blow it up." Goku's eyes widened and he pointed to himself."Why me?" He asked."If you can kick Majin Buu's ass, then surley you could kill a damn robot." Plague growled."She's got a point there." Prue said. Kat took out her rocket launcher and Bree took out her tranqulizer. Plague pulled out a bazooka from Kami knows wher. Shinmon looked at her."Where did you get that?" He asked."Plot device, Mr. Frodo," Plague responded cocking her gun, "Plot device." 

"Lock and load!" Bree shouted."Lets go get 'em!" Kat said. The three crazy girls did a Charlie's Angels' pose and everyone sweat dropped."This is gonna be bad." Piper said "Yep." Phoebe replied."Meow." Kit meowed.

(P) Kat, Plague, Bree chargede at the robot and the others not to far behind."Ok Goku, Go for it!" Plague said crouched in an army stance with her eyes closed tightly."PLAGUE!" Everyone yelled at once. She opened her eyes to see the robots foot stopped in mid-air,Piper froze time.

"....uh......" Plague said startled. "your welcome." Piper said terrified."Time to die robot!" Bree said holding up her wepon. Then the robot un froze and Ryoko screamed.The robot came straight towards he, it rose its foot and as soon as it came down a long hair'd guy came flying in and saved her."Who's that, he's yummy!" Phoebe said with delight."Trunks?" Kat said kinda confused.

****

(R) Ryoko blushed. Trunks landed and sat her down."Are you alright?" Prue asked, Ryoko nodded."What kind of componets does these things have?" Hoofamon asked. Kat loaded her launcher." American componets, Russian componets, ALL MADE IN TAIWAN!!" She yelled as she shot a rocket at the robot, destroying it. The whole mall shook as the robot exploded. There was a big crater in the middle of the mall. "YAY! Kat saved us!" Bree yelled. Everyone dusted themselves off. "Yeah, barley." Trunks said. Goku snickered. "Like you two did anything to save us." Plague said. Everyone else laughed as Trunks and Goku made embarrassed faces.

Ryoko twitched her tail herromsly and looked at her feet. "Trunks saved me." She said shyly.

Everyone looked at her."Well, She's got a point." Kenyamon said. Plague rolled her eyes.

"Goku didn't do anything." She snorted.

"You didn't give me a chance to. Besides you guys were doing okay on your own." Goku said.

"WE WERE NEARLY SQUASHED!!!!" Plague screeched. Ryoko looked up at her. 

"That's enough." She said evenly. Plague growled and leaned back against the wall sulkily. 

Hoofamon was studing the crater."Hoofamon." Shinmon said. He paid no attention. "Hoofamon," Shinmon repeted."HEY STUPID!!!" Kenyamon shouted, Hoofamon looked up."What?" He asked, Slightly annoyed."Hey, it worked!" Kat exclaimed."Did you check on Eikichi today?" Kenyamon asked. Hoofamon paled.(Ryoko's authoress note: Eikichi is my new kitty ^^ )

"I did." Ryoko said."Well, should we continue shopping?" Phoebe asked.

"What kind of quesion is that? Of course we should keep shopping!" Prue cried happily.

"What about the $3 bilion worth of damage we caused?" Piper asked.

"Let them deal with it, its not our problem." Kat said waving her head dismisfully, refering to 

the people who ran the mall. Ryoko hesitantly walked up to Trunks."Excuse me, Trunks?" She asked. He looked down at her."Yeah." He said. Ryoko shifted nervously."Thank you for saving me." She said quietly. Trunks smiled warmly at her and blushed."You're welcome." He responded. Ryoko felt her face grow hot and scampered over to Hoofamon,Kenyamon, and Shinmon. "Let's go shopping!" Bree said "BOOKSTORE!" Ryoko and Kenyamon shouted simoutomeously.

(P) As Ryoko, Kenyamon, Goku, Piper, and Phoebe went into the bookstore, Prue, kat, Bree, Plague,and everyone else went into the hunting store."Ohhhh I'm.......I'm.....in HEAVEN!" Kat screamed."Yeah thats what I said." A girl with black hair with red streaks wearing a camoflage suit turned around.

"Hey what about this Gu........" Prue dropped the gun which made it go off and the bullet went 

straight over the mans head, he glared at Prue."Aerro?" Prue said happily."Hey what have you been into?" Aerro said giving Prue a hug."Notta lot, Have you blew up anything lately?"

Kat, Bree, and Plague stared at Aerro suspicially. (Prue's authoress note: Aerro was inspired by Kat and Bree, the same as Plague. Just not as crazy as those two)

*~*~*~*~*~

"Where'd Prue go?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper who was looking at a cooking book.

"She's with Kat, Bree, and Plague, and........The rest of them. Someone has to stay with them."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" They all turned around to see Aerro standing there with a granade. They all looked at her in shock. "Boy, whats wrong with those people?" she asked pointing.

"She said the same thing when I caught her with a bird in her mouth." Prue said trying to explain

her."You eat birds?" Trunks said "HE SPEAKS!" Phobe said loudly."Yeah.....so?" He said looking at Phoebe said strangely."No..." Prue said bluntly."But you just said....whatever." Piper said. 

****

(K) Plague looked over at Aerro strangely."Your not Dutch are you?" Every one looked at each other.Aerro shook her head no. "Good!" Plague said happily. "We've seen you before!" Kat exclaimed. Everyone gave her a strange look. Bree dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and she handed it to Kat. Goku looked over her sholder and read it. "F.B.I's most wanted! Why are you keeping that?!" He asked."So if anyone gets the top spot we'll know and we can get our spot back." Bree said as Kat skimmed the paper and read aloud."Number 1 onthe F.B.I's Most Wanted list is Me and Bree, Third is Plague and there is Aerro at number five!"

"Thats where we've seen ya!" Bree squealed. Everyone sweat dropped."Let's go find explosives!" Plague said. Kat, Bree and Aerro followed her to the explosive section of the store. Prue looked at Goku and Goku looked back. "How do you live with them?!" She screamed, he shrugged. They heard a little girl scream and they looked around Goku had a wide eye look on his face.

"What was that?" Hoofamon asked."It's Risika!" Goku yelled and ran out of the store.

"Who's Risika?" Piper asked."His ten year old daughter." Ryoko said. 

Goku came back in holding the hand of a little girl with brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a backwards purple hat and she was crying. Phoebe bent down to the little girls eye level. "Awww..whats wrong?" Risika looked at her. "Someone named Belthazor scared me.""Belthazor?!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe yelled. (Kat's authoress note: Belthazar is a demon on "Charmed")Kat and the other three lunatics walked back in. "Some dude named Belthazor is killing people." Bree said."Just as long as he doesn't destroy the hunting store........" Before Kat could finish the hunting store expoded. Kat, Bree, Plague, and Aerro growled. Risika clung to Goku's leg.

****

(R) "DAMN TERRORIST!!" Plague shouted cocking her gun."Oh, Kami!" Hoofamon said in a small voice. Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" She asked."I stole it." Plague answered."Accidently on purpose." Bree added, Ryoko sweat dropped."As soon as this is over, you're returning it to the store." She said."What store?" Plague asked. Everyone looked at her wierd and she attempted to smile sweetly but it turned out looking scary and psychotic. "I couldn't resist mate." She said."What..the crap?" Kat asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Shinmon stated. "It's a quote from Captan Jack Sparrow."

"Riiiiiiiiight..." Bree said."Ok there's a freak running around killing innocent people," Ryoko stated thoughtfully. "Doesanyone have any ideas on how to defeat him?""BLOW HIM UP!!!" Plague, Kat, Aerro, and Bree chimed."Something less violent." Kenyamon said.

****

(P) "Oh....my....god." Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh I have an idea," Prue said. "Kat, Bree, Plague and Aerro could distract Belthazor by shooting

him, while me, Piper, and Phoebe makes the poition to vanquish him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Plague exclaimed."The only reason you want to do it is because you get to shoot some one." Aerro said rolling her

eyes."Oh shut up." Plague said sarcastically."Theres only one thing, you gotta get him down because Piper's gotta get some of his flesh." They all look at each other in disgust.

"WHY ME!?" Piper said."Because I said, but we need to hurry, lets go." They all followed Prue out of the bookstore."Where'd he go?" Ryoko said looking at Prue."He must have shimmered out." Piper said looking in store's.(Prue's authoress note: Shimmered is like teleporting around)

"We just can't let him go." Phoebe said. They all hear a growling sound behind them. They all 

slowly turn around and see a red demon with black markings standing there snarling at them.

"It's the man in my dreams!" Aerro said. They all look strangely at her as he throws a fire ball

at Risika.

"AHHH!" Risika screamed as Goku pushed her out of the way just in time for the fire ball to hit a

manaquin."You should pick on someone your own size!" Prue yelled as she telekineticly sent him flying through the air."READY AIM FIRE!" Kat shouted shooting at the flying demon.

"PIPER NOW!" Prue said. Piper ran over and cut some of belthazors flesh."Got it." She said running back.

****

(K) "Good!" Prue said. She turned to the others. "you guys keep belthazor here don't let him leave

at all costs." They nodded. Prue looked to her sisters, "LEO!" She yelled. There was a blue flash 

of lights and there was a man. "Leo we need you to orb us to our house." Piper said as her, Phoebe, and Prue grabbed hold of Leo. He nodded and they left.

"Let's blow his ass up!" Kat yelled as he fired a few more rockets at Belthazor. He dogded them 

all and shimmered in front of Kat."OH SHIT!" She said as Belthazor picked her up and threw her into one of the stores."KAT!" Bree yelled. But before she could do anything Belthazorshimmered again and picked up Breeand Plague and threw them at Aerro. The three girls went flying into another store. Goku growled."Risika, go and hide." Goku said as Belthazor started to slowly walk towards him."But dad..." Risika started to protest.Goku looked at her. "GO!" He barked. Risika slumped back a little. She nodded and ran to the store that Kat was thrown in. 

Belthazor stood a few feet from Goku. Belthazor started attacking Goku with punches and kicks.

Goku blocked and attacked Belthazor.Leo orbed back in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "Oh this is not good." Piper said looking around.

Ryoko came out of one of the stores carrying an unconcious Plague, Shinmon was carrying an 

unconcious Bree, and Kenyamon was carrying an unconcious Aerro."These three are knocked out." Ryoko said. "But where's Kat?" Prue asked."And Risika?" Phoebe added.

Hoofamon pointed to another store. "That guy threw Kat in there. Goku told Risika to hide and she ran in there."

Goku landed in front of the Charmed Ones and they jumped, Goku sat up."Alright Goku just get Belthazor back to us and we'll throw this vile at him." Prue said. Goku gave her a nod and attacked Belthazor again.

*~*~*~*~

Risika was shaking Kat. "Come on Kat wake up, for once we need you for something." Kat just 

groaned.

*~*~*~*~

Goku finally got Belthazor back facing the Charmed Ones, Prue Threw the vile that had some 

strange liquid in it and it hit him. Belthazor screamed. Before he became fully vanquished he 

threw a blast a Goku. Goku was caught off guard and the blast hit him in the head. He went flying

into the same store Kat and Risika was in. 

"Goku!" Piper yelled.

*~*~*~*~

Kat sat up and rubbed her head "*Growl* When I get mt rocket launcher I'm so gonna grill his 

ass." Risika helped Kat up.

"Goku!" They heard Piper scream. Kat looked outside the store.

"Get down!" She said as she ducked forcing Risika to duck as well. Goku flew past them and into a shelf he fell to the floor. The shelf rocked back and forth until it fell on top of Goku.

**END PART 1**

Anime: Hope you guys enjoyed this.

****

Prue: Yep, part 2 is almost done.

****

Ryoko: _ Unless you count the typing….then we are far away from done.

Anime and Prue: U_U

Anime, Prue, and Ryoko: Please R&R!


	2. Part II

****

Your 'Not So Ordinary Shopping Day'

__

Disclaimer: Anime-kat2002 owns Kat and Risika, TNT owns Charmed, Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, Ryoko owns Hoofamon, Shinmon, Kenyamon, and Plague, Amanda aka 'Prue' owns Aerro, and SailorBree owns Bree.

****

Authoress Note: To understand how things are written please read Part I. Plz R&R!

****

Part II

(R) "GOKU!" Kat shouted, Risika's eyes filled with tears."Daddy!" She cried, Kat picked up the 

shelf. "You are NOT going to die like this!" She said as she threw the shelf aside. Goku was 

lying on the floor unconcious, Risika shook him."Daddy, get up!" She said, Kat slapped Goku across the face with a shoe. "Wake up Dammit!" She screamed. Goku didn't stir. Kat picked up an oversize frying pan. "If you don't get up, I'm gonna hit you with this frying pan and I wont feed you for a week!" Goku's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, smashing his head into Kat's causing her to fall back. "NO! NOT THAT!" Goku said. He looked down at Kat. "My bad..."

***********

"TRUNKS!" Ryoko called, Picking through the rubble. "Trunks where are you, dude?" She turned at the sound of shifting concrete. Trunks stood up emerging from a mound of crushed concrete and various toher debris. "Trunks!" Ryoko cried, running up to him. "Are you okay?" Trunks dusted himself off and smiled at her. "Yeah I'll be fine." He said "Was Belthazor defeated?"

"Yep," Ryoko said. "We'd better get back to the others." she took one step away from him and 

tripped but he caught her. "Tricky to walk here, huh?" He asked her. "Damn! He's gone!" Growled a muscular man with spikey black hair. Ryoko and Trunks looked up."Father?" Trunks asked. By that time plague was awake glaring at the new man. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE VEGGIE?!!!" She demanded. Vegeta glared at her. "Shut up, you freak!" he barked.

****

(P) " I came to make sure she...." He pointed at Prue, "Was ok."

He finished as he walked over and kissed her and everyone rolled their eyes, and Plague gaged 

like she was going to puke."How did you know that she was.....well we was in trouble?" Ryoko asked."VEGGIE!!!" Plague yelled. Vegeta quit kissing prue and quickly looked up. "Huh...What...Oh this dude poped out in front of me out of no where and told me."

"Leo." Prue whispered to herself. "He said that you guys could use some help." He said looking around.

****

(K) Goku walked out of the store that he and Kat crashed into carring Risika. Kat was not to far

behind him. "Are you three ok?" Ryoko asked."Yeah I guess we're ok." Kat started as she scrached her head. "But Goku had a shelf thrown on him."Plague, Bree, and Aerro started to stir. "Oh my head." Bree said."Damn Dirty Dutchen Demon!" Plague yelled as she ran over and started kicking the remains of Belthazor. "She's alright." Aerro said"Well since eveyone is alright, lets continue shoppng." Prue said.

***********

~A Few hours later~

Goku, Kat, Bree, Trunks, Vegeta, Plague, and Aerro came walking out another store carrying about 20 boxes each. "I don't think they need this many damn shoes!" Kat said as they stopped walking. Phoebe looked down at Risika, who was holding onto Goku's pant leg. "Why don't we got you something?" She asked her. Risika looked away and buried her head into Goku's pant leg. 

"Aww..she's shy." Piper said. "Can we go now?" Plague asked."We do need to grocery shop." Prue said. "Every one to the car!"

**********

They all put the bags onto the back and climbed in. Prue was driving, beside her was Phoebe, then Piper, and Goku was beside her with Risika sitting on his lap. In the back everyone else crammed in. Ryoko sat on Trunks' lap, everyone else just sat there. They drove to the grocery store.

**********

Inside the store they all had a grocery cart and was filling it up. "I'm thirsty." Kat whinned.

"Well get a soda off the shelf and pay for it when we get to the check out." Trunks said. Kat 

mimicked (his back to her) and stopped walking. She looked around and grabbed something off the shelf. "Hm..A1 Steak Sauce."

At the checkout, everything was rung up. "Where's Kat?" Bree said. they all looked around. 

"I don't see her." Goku said. Risika looked up at the fronty of the store, she pulled on Goku's 

pant leg. he looked at her. "There she is." Risika said and pointed at her.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Vegeta yelled as they walked up to Kat. Kat looked at them, her 

arms full of A1 Steak Sauce.

"Hey guys." She said as she started drinking a bottle of the sauce. "Kat you did pay for those right?" Kenyamon said asked. "Nope." She said."Then you are going to return them all or pay for them." Ryoko said. The manager came out with a shotgun. "Stupid Dutchen taking my steak sauce!" He yelled and started shooting. Plague growled."WE ARE NOT DUTCHEN!!! She screamed."Run away!" Bree shrieked. Aerro grabbed Plague and ran out of the store.

~Back in the car, same order~

"Why the hell are you drinking A1 Stake Sauce?" Hoofamon asked. Kat stopped drinking one of the 100 bottles she stole and glared at him. "Shut the hell up you Dutchen terriorist." Plague 

started beating the crap out of Hoofamon. "DIE DIE DIE!!!" A few minuets later after Ryoko made Plague stop hitting Hoofamon. "Lets take over the Goverment." Kat said then started drinking more steak sauce. "That was random." Shinmon said. "We are not..." Prue started to say. Kat jumped over Prue's seat and pushed her to the side Kat started driving toward the capitol.

***********

Al Gore was talking into a camera inside the white house. "As your new president." He was saying before the lights went out. 10 minutes later the lights came back on and Kat is sitting in the 

president's desk. "Hello my fellow American's, I am your new ruler I MEAN president, Kat."

"Dirty Dutchens!" Plague yelled and jumped on the desk."HEY, they can't see me!" Kat yelled as she was trying to look around Plague. "We are so gonna nuke your ass's you little..." Plague was yelling as Kat shoved her off the desk.

"OW!HEY!" Plague said as she rubbed her head. "Shut up!" Kat yelled, she looked back at the camera and smiled. "Well who wants to meet the first man?" Kat asked and ran off screen. Everyone walked infront of the camera and started waving everything starts to hear thing breaking. "MOVE!" Kat yelled and they all scattered. Kat sat back down at the desk hugging Goku.

"LET GO OF ME!" Goku yelled. He broke free and ran off. "I know where you live!" Kat yelled at him. She looked back at the camera. "If anyone would like to oppose me….." She said and snapped her fingers.Plague, Bree, Aerro, and Kat jumped on the desk. Aerro holding a shotgun, Plague holding a chainsaw, Bree with her trangulizer gun, and Kat with her rocket launcher. "You'll have to deal with us!" Kat finished as they all attacked the camera.

*********

****

(P) "You broke the camera!" Piper yelled as she picked up what parts she could find, trying to put them back together. "Now," She said putting them back down, "Your gonna have to pay for it."

"I don't gotta pay for nuttin." Kat said, standing up out of her chair. "Besides, you work for me now."

"I don't work for anyone." Phoebe said. "Well you do now." Kat said glaring at Phoebe. "Uhh…. Where's Prue and Veggie?" Plague said looking around. "Oh cheese and rice I don't wanna know." Aerro said, putting her hands to her face. "Food?" Ryoko said looking around. "Well, we gotta find her, as much as I don't want to, but we gotta go find out where the B-O-M-B-S are kept." Kat said while grinning insanely.

"Well why do we need Prue?" Bree asked. "We really don't need Prue we need her little loverboy Vegeta." Kat replied. "Why?" Aerro asked. "Well, we have Goku and with Vegeta we have two very, very strong men."Kat said evenly. "Well in that case, to find Prue!" Bree shouted. 

****

(R) "Don't you mean three very, very strong men?" Ryoko asked. Trunks blushed crimson. "Fine, three." Kat corrected herself. Suddenly, a dodo bird walked into the room and looked at Kat. 

(AN: Kat is obsessed with Dodo birds, to know why read Anim-Kat2002's "A look into the mind of anime-kat2002")

"Kweh?" It squaked, blinking its black watery eyes. "MR. SNUGGLES JR!" Kat cried. The dodo bird ran around the room while Kat chased it. Everyone sweatdropped."Well at least she is chasing after that bird and not me." Hoofamon said.

****

(K) Kat picked up the dodo bird and hugged it. "Ok, now lets find Prue and vegeta." She said as she walked out of the room. They walked down the hallway and stopped. Hoofamon opened one of the doors. "GET A ROOM!" He screamed as he slammed the door shut. Prue's voice came from the other side of the door."We are in a room!" 

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled. "SCORE!" Aerro said. "Uh…..ok…" Kat started to say when the power went out. Risika buried her head into Goku's side and whimpered. Goku put his hand on her head. "Shhh…its ok." He said. A voice came from outside. "Crazy psychotic girl and her lunatic friends! Hand over President Gore!" They(excluding Prue and Vegeta) all walked over to the balcony. "OK! BE RIGHT BACK!" Kat yelled. The policemen gave a surprised look. "Aerro, Plague, Bree….come with me." Kat said as she went inside. They followed her. "This can't be good." Ryoko said.

*********

Kat opened a closet door and Al Gore fell out. "Your girls are gonna hear from my lawyers!" He yelled. "Like we haven't heard that line before." Bree said as she and Aerro lifted him up to his feet and held him. "They want him back, they'll get him back. But after we have some fun." Kat said as they all smirked.

~A few minutes later~

"LOOK OUT COMING THROUGH!" Kat yelled as she, Bree, Aerro, and Plague came running in carrying Gore. Everyone jumped out of the way as they threw him off the balcony. The four of them yelled in unison "AND WE DIDDN'T VOTE FOR YOU!" Gore was stripped to his underwear, was wearing make-up, had a shaved head, was covered in tar and chicken feathers.

"Oh my God." Piper said as she watched the president run for safety. "We are so arrested." Phoebe said.

~A few hours later~

Kat, Bree, Plague, Hoofamon, Ryoko, Vegeta, Aerro, Kenyamon, Shinmon, Goku, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Liea was thrown into a padded room. ""e have the right to an attorny!" kat yelled as they (the gaurds) shut the door. Goku looked around. "Where's Risika?"

"They said something about giving her to a new family." Shinmon said. Goku growled and started to power up. "OH LIKE HELL THEY ARE!" He yelled as he continued to power up. Everyone backed as far away fron him as they were able. "Damn he's pissed." Plague said. "Nah shit Sherlock." Aerro said sarcastically. "Keep digging Watson." Plague replied. There was a big explosion and the went flying off its hinges.

"Whoa…." Phoebe said. "Rule number one," Kenyamon started to say. "Never piss a saiyan father off." Everyone nodded. A guard came running to see what happened. Goku grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Tell me where my daughter is and I might let you live!"

"They took her to another cell, I don't know where! But I do know that it's heavly gaurded." Goku let the guy go and he ran off. Goku ran out of the room. "Uhh…lets go with him." Ryoko said as they all got up and followed him.

****

(R) As they ran, Plague suddenly stopped. Ryoko ran into her, Trunks ran into Ryoko, and Phoebe ran into Trunks, Hoofamon ran into Phoebe and they all fell down except for Plague. Ryoko and Trunks blushed madly as he helped her up. 

"What's wrong?" Hoofamon asked. Plague was staring at a cell, electricity refecting in her crimson gaze. A convicted terrorist sat in there, staring at her. Plague flipped him off before catching up to the rest of the group. "DAMN TERRORIST!" She growled as Trunks, Ryoko, Phoebe and Hoofamon caught up with her. Goku was chargin through gaurds like abull, determined to save his daughter.

(P) "Talk about a very mad father." Piper said running with Phoebe. "Yea that's what Kenyamon said. Dummy!" Phoebe said, giving her sister a little shove. All of a sudden they all heard screaming coming from another cell which was gaurded by eleven gaurds. "That must be the cell." Aerro said looking over at Goku who was glaring at the gaurds.

~ A few minutes later~

"Daddy!" Risika squeeled as the door was pulled off. She ran and jumped in Goku's arms. "*sniffs* Its so beautiful." Phoebe said while wiping away a tear. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Are they all gone Daddy?" Risika asked with her arms still wrapped around Goku's neck.

"Yes…" He started to say but Aerro interupted him. "Three dead, five in critical condition, and three struggling to get up." She said, pushing the metal door on them. "Make that eight in critical condition." She said grinning. "Awww I was gonna do that!" Kat said with dissapointment. Piper looked down at her watch. "Well I think we need to head on home it's kinda late." Kat looked at her. "Your not going anywhere." She protested. "I declaier a sleepover at…." She said as she looked around the room and saw Ryoko looking down. "at Ryoko's!" Ryoko slapped her face and shot a worried look. "But we really have to get home." Phoebe said. "No your are going whether you like it or not." Kat said, glaring at Phoebe.

****

End Part II

****

Anime: Yay! Part II!

****

Ryoko: There is more to part two you just diddn't want to type it.

****

Prue: I wouldn't want to type the rest of it either, its ten pages if you count it as front and back.

****

Anime: Besides, the rest can be part three.

****

Ryoko: -_- you two are just lazy.

****

Anime and Prue: YEP! ^_^

****

Ryoko: (sigh) Plz R&R

****


	3. Part III

****

"Your Not So Ordinary Shopping Day"

Disclaimer: Anime-Kat2002 owns Kat, Risika, Tigra, and Koneko. Ryoko owns herself, Shinmon, Kenyamon, Hoofamon, and Plague. Amanda owns Aerro. TNT owns the stuff from Charmed and Akira Toriyama owns the stuff from dbz.

Same system of reading like before. Its alwas gonna be like that so get used to it.

****

Part III

****

(P) ~A few hours later at Ryoko's House~

"Ok now that you've seen my house, any questions?" Ryoko asked. "Yea, where are the guns and explosives kept?" Kat said looking in every cabinet. "Like I'm gonna tell you." Ryoko added. "Where's Prue and…..oh God." Ryoko said running back to her bedroom turning on the light. She shrieked and turned around and went pale. She put her hands over her eyes and turned around back around, turned off the light, shut the door, and walked away. 

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," Aerro said laughing. "You think that once a day would be enough."

"Ok for those of you standing here I have a new rule… IF YOU HAVE ANY 'ISSUES' WITH YOU AND YOUR SPOUSE TAKE IT TO THE BARN!" Ryoko said sternly as a picture on the wall outside her bedroom fell off and broke. Ryoko closed her eyes, put her head down and put her hands to her face.

****

(K) "Ok so who sleeps where?" Shinmon asked. "Lets just get a bunch of blankets and pillows and crash out here in the living room." Ryoko said. They all gathered blankets and pillows and tossed them in the floor. Risika snuggled up to Goku while everyone else just spread out. Prue and Vegeta was still in Ryoko's room.

~A Few Hours Later~ (lullaby music playing)

Everyone is sleeping peacefully, with the occasional noise coming from Ryoko's bedroom. The phone rang (hear record screeching to a stop; music stops playing) and everyone's eyes opened. Kat picked up the phone. "Someone better be dead."She said very pissed off. "Yo! You owe me new store! You blew old one up!" the voice came from the otherline. Kat blinked a few times before she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Goku said sleepily, holding a peacefully sleeping Risika. Kat yawned and laid down. "That chinese dude from the mall." Everyone started to fall back to sleep when another picture fell off the wall. Everyone just sighed and went back to sleep.

~About an hour later~

Risika woke up and went to the batheroom near Ryoko's room. Risika ignored the noises, but when she opened the the door to leave she opened the wrong one and went into Ryoko's room. "HEY!" Prue yelled. Risika screamed. "I'M SORRY!" as she ran back into the batheroom and opened the correct door. She ran down the hallway crying. When she got into the living room she tripped over Hoofamon and fell on Phoebe. "OW!" Hoofamon screamed. Everyone sat up. "Awww." Phoebe said an dhugged the crying Risika. Goku crawled over to them. "Whats wrong Risika?" Phoebe asked. "I saw Prue and Vegeta in Ryoko's room!" Phoebe handed Risika over to Goku. "You poor tramatized thing." Piper said. "HEY! No one says that to me!" Hoofamon whinned. Kat got him in a headlock. "Oh poor Hoofamon!" She growled. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hoofamon screamed.

Ryoko yawned. "Good thing its 6am, its time to get up." She chimed. Prue and Vegeta came out of Ryoko's room. "Well, I slepe well." Prue said. "Yea, I'm sure you did." Plague said. "Wish we could say the same." Bree added. Vegeta walked off. "Yes and good morning to you too merry sunshine." Kat mumbeled as Vegeta left. "Prue…" Goku said as he stood up holding a still crying Risika. "Yes?" she said. "Would it have been too much of an inconvenence to….LOCK THE DOORS!?" Prue laughed a little. "Umm oops." Goku growled. "Uhhhh how about some breakfast?"Ryoko asked, trying to ease the growing tension. She turned around to go to the kitchen when she tripped and fell, Trunks caught her and they both blushed.

"Trunks, why don't you just go ahead and take Ryoko to the bedroom. We know that's what you both want to do." Kat said, still grumpy. The two teens blushed even more. "But if Ryoko is Prue's cousin and Prue is with Vegeta….won't they be family?" Shinmon asked. "This is the south Shinmon, your parents are your cousins and your cousins are your siblings." Aerro said. "If your family tree does not fork, you might be a redneck." Kat sleepily quoted.

****

(R) "This is Virigina, not WEST Virigina." Kenyamon said. "Shut up, smartass." Kat replied. "Why don't both of you just piss off?" asked Plague. Kenyamon and Kat glared at her before they both tackled her to the ground and began wrestling. Ryoko got loose from Trunks's embrace and cleared her throat. "Kat," she said. Kat looked up from pulling on Plague's cheeks. "What?" She asked. "I'm not going into the bedroom with anybody until I'm married." Ryoko stated coolly. "Sure you are." Kat replied. "Youjust wait, I'll get you two together and you'll be at it like rabbits!"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow and Trunks looked around nervously. He jumped as he heard a growl. A large, fluffy, blonde Alaskain Malamute edged towards him and Goku, teethed bared. "Chewy be nice!" Ryoko scolded. He wagged his tail at her and licked Trunks's hand.

"Chewy?" Aerro asked. "His real name is Chewbacca. That cream puff of a dog has a cream puff of a brain." Ryoko said. (Of which is sad to say but Chewy died over Christmas T_T ) "What if he's so smart that he's actuallly acting stupid so that he can get away with stuff?" asked Prue.

"Good point." Bree said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Alright, I'm going to fix breakfast." Ryoko chimed while heading for the kitchen. 

****

(P) "No, wait. Piper can fix breakfast. Piper's a chef." Phoebe said. "Yeah I'd be happt to fix breakfast." Piper replied. "Yeah? You don't mind?" Ryoko asked, Piper nodded. "Ok well what do you guys wanna do?" Ryoko asked as she quickly turned around and tripped and, once again, Trunks caught her. 

"Oh for CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kat yelled going over to Ryoko and Trunks, pulling them by the ears down the hall to the bedroom. "Uh-oh, their …uh…I would say 'in trouble' but I guess trouble isn't the word for this." Aerro said laughing.

"NOW GO!" Kat said while pulling off Trunks' shirt. Ryoko's eyes widened at the sight of the shirtless Trunks. "NOW!" Kat screamed. Trunks pushed Ryoko in the room and Kat pulled the door closed. "And stay in there!" She yelled, wiggling the door handle. "Well at least some peope has sense to LOCK THE DOORS, Prue!"

Prue blushed as Risika whimpered and put her head into Goku's shoulder. "Well, I said I was sorry." Prue said, her face turned a nice shade of red.

****

(K) "Ok, so…lets eat!" Plague said as everyone went into the kitchen. "Holy cow I'm in heaven!" Hoofamon said while looking at all the food. Everyone sat down except for Kenyamon. "Oh we don't have enough seats." Phoebe said. "I could sit on Daddy's lap." Risika suggested. "That's a good idea." Shinmon said while watching Goku pick Risika up and set her on his lap. "We should say grace." Piper said just as everyone got ready to dig in. "Uh… rubadubdub thanks for the grub lets eat!" Kat said as she started eating. "AMEN!" Bree, Aerro, and Plague said in agreement and started eating. Everyone sighed and began eating.

Ryoko and Trunks came out of the room and Ryoko was wearing Trunks' shirt. "Well, look whose been busy." Hoofamon said. Ryoko and Trunks both blushed. "Lets go on vacation." Kenyamon suggested. "Ok where are we going?" Prue asked.

~Inside the Summer House~

"Ok, why did we pick Flordia?" Shinmon asked. "Flordia isn't considered much of a state cause its nothing but old people so it is the perfect place to hide." Kat said. "POOL!" Plague yelled and looed outside. Risika opened the screen door and sat outside. She looked around and say something green. It crawled to the screen that surrounded the patio and pool. It growled and snapped at Risika. She screamed and ran inside. Goku looked down just as Risika latched to his leg. Kat looked outside. "Look, it's a seven foot aligator."

Plague, Bree, and Aerro gathered around Kat. "Whoa, that thing is HUGE!" Bree said in awe. "It better not be a Dutchen gator." Plague said, glaring at the gator. Everyone sweatdropped. "Looks like we are going to have a gator problem." Prue said. "not if I have anything to say about it!" Kat said as she left the house.

******

"Look at all the weapons!" Kat said while drooling. "Rocket launcher upgrades….hmmmm."

******

Everyone watched as the gator tore up one of the patio chairs. Risika whimpered. "Don't worry you guys. Kat will come back and help us." Bree said. "I feel so much better." Hoofamon said sarcastically. As if on cue, Kat opened the front door holding a newer looking rocket launcher.

"Kat, is that your rocket launcher?" Kenyamon asked, Kat nodded. "I upgraded my rocket launcher. I code name it: 'The K-10 Bitchslapper'!"

"Did you pay for the upgrade? Ryoko asked. Kat laughed. "Hahahaha no. Ryoko you know me…" Kat started to say but Ryoko interrupted. "You didn't did you?" Kat smiled. "Nope! I threatened to kill everyone in the mall. To get the whole story watch the new tonight."

****

(R) Ryoko sweatdropped. "I should have known." She said. "Could you at least pay for something for once?" Hoofamon asked boldly. Kat pointed her rocket launcher at him. "How about no, you crazy-ass bastard?" She asked. Hoofamon's eyes widened in fear. "Never mind, forget I asked!" He cried, waving his hands in front of him. Kat smirked and lowered the rocket launcher.

"That's better. Good horsie." She chirped. Plague laughed. "Never tell Kat to pay for anything." Aerro stated with a smirk. Shinmon smacked himself on the face. Kat faced him. "You got something to say, Snow White?" She growled. "No, nothing at all." Shinmon replied. "Quit your nonsense and shoot the damn dinosaur!" Plague said. "My pickles ar out there and…" She stopped and stared in horror as the aligator swallowed her jar of pickles.Narrorwing her eyes, she took out a potato gun, shoving a cactus plant into it.

"He's going down…"

****

(P) "I'm on it!" Kat said pointing the K-10 Bitchslapper at the alligator. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "What the hell?! It doesn't work!" Kat screamed. "Safety switch?" Goku suggested. Prue cleared her throat as she walked over to Kat who was looking in the rocket launcher, she turned the safety off. "Ohh I see a pretty light, look Goku." Kat said turning the K-10 Bitchslapper around. "Don't point it at me!" Goku said wide eyed. "Oh… sorry." Kat said, aiming it at the alligator. The launcher fired and there was a bright flash of light. Everyone opened their eyes. Kat and the alligator was gone.

****

END PART III

Kat: Yay! Another Chapter is done!

****

Ryoko: It is taking you forever to write this…

****

Prue: Well Ryoko, you had the book since we got out for Christmas break. Then you diddn't even write in it. And when we came back to school it took me and Kat forever to get the book from you cause you wouldn't write in it.

****

Kat: Yea! What Prue said.

****

Ryoko: -_- Morrons….

Please R&R!


	4. Part IV

****

Your Not So Ordinary Shopping Day

__

Disclaimer: You know what, I'm sick of typing this thing. I really am. So, from now on it the same disclaimer as in the last 3 parts. If there is anything new, I'll add it. Cause I know you lawyers is out there waiting for me to screw up well I dare you to try anything to me now! (short silence) Ok please don't come after me, I only have $7.45 so that won't pay for much.

****

AN: Sorry it took awhile to get out. I've (being Anime-Kat2002) has had a lot going on. Like art, music videos, etc etc. Plus we have a sad note to say. But Ryoko has moved away from our area to Washington D.C so updates may be a little slower. Or faster, depending on how fast the emails and stuff are sent. (clears throat) Anyway, do not threat for we will not be ending the story anytime soon….unless we get through the story, then it will end.

And we hope that we aren't offending any Dutch people out there. Its just a little joke/gag we have going. We do not own Toby Keith or Tom Cruise and some ideas in this chapter/part came from a stick movie off newgrounds. I thought it was so funny. And sorry for any misspellings! ^_^ Please R&R!

****

Part IV

(P) "Where'd Kat go?" Goku said startled. "Uh…THERE!" Prue shouted, pointing to a cliffside. "Should we go get her?" Hoofamon said hopefully.

* * *

"Whoa, that was cool!" Kat said, covered head to toe in black suit walking back to the summerhouse. "I wanna do that again!"

"That stupid Dutchen gator took off with my pickles." Plague growled. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped.

****

(K) *****A Few Days Later*****

The doorbell ran and Phoebe answered the door. "Hi! You two must be here to help Kat watch the summerhouse. What are your names again?" Phoebe asked. "I am Tigra." A pale skinned girl with black eyes and long black hair said. She pointed at the other girl that had cat ears, black hair in a long ponytail that was on top of her head, and copper eyes. "This is my friend, Koneko." Koneko gave a slight wave.

The others walked in.

"I can watch the house by myself. Besides, why can't I come shopping?" Kat whined. "A1 Steak Sauce incident…..nuff said." Trunks said coolly. "Besides, you picked the short straw."

"Well why is it gonna take you a few days to shop?" Kat asked. "Cause we have to buy a lot of things and they are too far apart." Ryoko said evenly. Tigra and Koneko walked in. Tigra had on a red shirt with blue jeans and Koneko had on a black shit with black pants. "You two make sure she doesn't do anything." Prue said, they nodded. "Well have fun you guys!" Goku said as he left and shut the front door.

*****A Week and 5 Days Later*****

Everyone walked in carrying loads of stuff. Tigra and Koneko were sitting on the couch, but there was a hole in the floor in front of them. 

"So, how have you guys been?" Kenyamon asked as she and the others put stuff away. "Eh, we've been good." Tigra said. Everyone looked around. "It's quite…..too quite." Shinmon said. "Where's Kat?" Bree asked. Koneko pointed at the hole in the floor. "She's locked up in the basement." Koneko said. "Been locked up since, well, five minutes after you all left."

"How have you fed her?" Aerro asked. Tigra went into the kitchen, grabbed a muffin and walked back into the room. "Watch." She said as she dropped the muffin down the hole. "Five….four…three….two….one." Koneko counted. "MUFFIN!" Kat yelled as munching could be heard. Hoofamon leaned over, trying to see what was going on. Plague, Aerro, and Bree gave a wicked smile. When no one was looking, they snatched Hoofamon and went to the back of the house. Risika looked around. "Where'd Hoofamon go?" She asked. Everyone looked around. 

Plague came back into the room with a gagged and tied Hoofamon slung over her shoulder. Bree and Aerro came in laughing, Aerro having a video camera. "Plague! Set Hoofamon down!" Ryoko scolded. Plague rolled her eyes. She dropped Hoofamon into the hole. "Oops…he slipped."

Little girl screaming and rapid growling could be heard. Everyone stared down the hole wide eyed. A shoe came flying into the air and landed on the floor. Bree picked it up. "Man, this shoe is torn to shreds". Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hoofamon jumped out the hole. He clung to the carpet while Kat was pulling his legs. "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" He screamed. "And you are just noticing this now?" Aerro asked.

****

(R) Ryoko stuck headphones on Kat's head and played an _Enya _cd. Kat's head swayed to the music and she let go of Hoofamon, disappearing into the hole. Hoofamon laid on his back, breathing hard, his shirt torn.

"Holy shiznit! Kat raped him!" Shouted Plague. "Dang Hoofamon! You're a beast!" Kenyamon observed, poking his muscles. Hoofamon swatted her hand away.

*****One Hour Later*****

"EUREKA!!" Shouted Aerro. Everyone looked up as she charged into the room dragging a super computer on a large scooter behind her. "My newest creation! The fastest, most reliable computer in the universe!" Ryoko and Plague drooled as they stared at the computer. "SWEET!" Bree commented. "200 MB hard drive, the fastest Internet connection available-THIS COMPUTER IS GOD!" Aerro crowed. Just then, lightening struck the computer. Frying it to a crisp. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Aerro cried. "God just smited your computer!" Ryoko said. Aerro began crying. Plague looked at the TV and her eyes went wide.   
  
"HOLY HELL!" She yelled, running over Goku as she latched onto the screen. Tom Cruise flashed across the screen in a preview for _"The Last Samurai"_.

"Plague, you're drooling all over the TV!" Phoebe scolded. "He shall be mine…. you just wait…." Plague muttered. She ran over Goku again as she headed upstairs. "HOLD ON MY LOVE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Is that bad?" asked Koneko. "It is very bad –VERY bad." answered Shinmon.

****

(P)"Well we can fix this problem." Kat said turning the t.v just as Plague came back down from upstairs. "NOOO!" Plague yelled. "He wasn't off yet! Are you crazy!?" Just as she said that they heard the t.v say" "we got winners….we got losers….chain smokers and boozers….." They all looked at Aerro who was drooling everywhere. "She's about as bad as Plague." Ryoko said. "If not worse." Koneko added. "At least she isn't…" Prue started to say when Aerro yelled out "HE WILL BE MINE!" Plague if you help me I'll help you get yours."

"Deal, where do we start?" Plague asked. "We go on a road trip!" Aerro said happily. "TO WHERE!?" Piper said worriedly. "Oklahoma! That's where Toby lives and I'll kidnap him then we'll go and find Tom Cruise…..do you know where he lives?" Aeero chimed. "Uh….I don't know…somewhere in California maybe." Plague responded. "INVESTIGATION TIME!" Kat Yelled. "You're gonna help us?" Aerro asked with a smile. "Hey, if it calls for a road trip….I'm game." She answered. "To the car!" Bree shouted. "Who's driving?" Ryoko asked as Kat ran out the door with the keys in her hand.

***** Four Speeding Tickets, A Parking Ticket, Three Wrecked Cars and Ten Hours Later*****

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked as Aerro screamed. "STOP! WE'RE HERE!" She said jumping out of the car at a big ranch. Kat sweatdropped. "Would it have killed her to wait until I stopped the car?"

"Whoa, look at all those horses!" Ryoko screamed as Kat finally stopped the car. Aerro walked up the drivers side. "Kat, here's what you're gonna do. When I knock and if a woman answers the door, knock her out."

"Ohhh violence, I love it!" Kat smiled. "But uh, what happenes if he answers it?"

"Then I'll handle it." Aerro said, psychoticly grinning. "This is gonna be bad." Piper said looking over at Prue who was wide eyed. As they all walked up to the door Aerro puched the doorbell and a man with blonde hair answered the door.

"Yes may I help…" He looked at everyone. "All of…you?" Aerro stood in the doorway, staring at him, then she started to speak. "I….I…uh…." She studdred. 'Cartrouble." Kat said quickly looking away from Aerro to him. "Its Toby, right? Kat asked. He nodded. "Yeah, um we wa wondering if you could take a look for us."

"Sure I'll see what I can do." He replied. As they got to the car, Bree opened the door and yelled. "NOW!" They, (being Kat, Bree, and Plague) pushed Toby into the car and Aerro jumped into the car after him. They all got in.

(K)"Why are we kidnapping people?" Goku asked. "Cause, uh we want to." Bree said. "And its fun!" plague said. "Now, TOM CRUISE!" She screamed. "KAT YOU DRIVE NOW!" She screamed again as she shoved Kat out of the car. Kat went to the dirves side and got in. "Ok, ok, damn." Kat said as she started the car and they left.

As they drove down the interstate they stopped at a rest area. They were all eating sandwiches when Plague and Kat started fighting. "Look, I don't give a damn about Tom Cruise but Orlando Bloom in another story." Kat said as she was about to take a bite into her sandwich when Plague slapped her sandwich out of her hand. The sandwich landed in the parking lot. Kat glared at Plague as she went to retrieve her sandwich.

"Daddy, is she still gonna eat that?" Risika asked. Goku sighed. "Probably." 

As Kat reached down to get her sandwich someone in a red truck ran over it. A boy with blonde hair was driving and a boy with brown hair was in the back. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll be sure to hit you next time." The blonde haired boy said. The other boy laughed as they drove off.

"Oh my God! Kat didn't cuss him out or cause him any bodily harm!" Hoofamon shrieked. Kat stared at the roadkill sandwich. "That was…cheese and ham…that was my favorite." She growled. She went to the van and took out all of her and Bree's weapons and thew them all into the back of a white truck. "THEY WILL DIE! Come Bree!" Kat said as she jumped into the back. "Coming!" Bree yelled.

"Yo! That's my truck!" The Chinese man yelled. Bree punched him out and took the keys. As she started the truck Kat yelled to the others. "Go ahead and go after Tom Cruise we'll catch up!"

They sped off in hot pursuit of the red truck.

****

(R) Everyone sweatdropped as Kat and Bree raced after the doomed boys. "Now what?" Prue asked. "TOM CRUISE NOW!" Plague screamed. Everyon jumped and covered their ears. "Patience, psychotic yami of mine." Ryoko said irratibly. The gang soon packed into the van (Aerro staying next to Toby), and Plague hopped into the driver seat and sped down the highway.

* * *

Tom Cruise was walking down the Hoolywood Blvd., passing our little pyscho crew's parked vehicle. The sun glinted off of the handsome actor's sunglasses. "Is that him?" asked Piper as the peered out the window. "Of course its him! I'd recognize that ass anywhere!" Plague snapped. "Wait here. Watch the master work her magic." She said as she got out of the car. Ryoko sighed. Usually when her alter ego said that, hell was going to freeze over.

Plague walked towards the movie star, smiling sweetly. Tom glanced at her as she approached. "Hi!" Plague greeted. The painfully handsome man smiled and took in her fox tail, ears, tatoos, and outfit.

"Hey," He said. "Aren't you in that _X-Men 3_ movie that they are filming?" He asked in a polite tone of voice. Plague smirked and took out duct tape and handcuffs. "Sorry, you've got the wrong mutant." She said with a sneer. Before he knew it, Tom Cruise found himself handcuffed and duct tape over his mouth as the titan of a girl easily carried him over her shoulder and into the van.

"Now, my samurai love, you shall be mine forever!" Plague crowed triumphantly as she sat across Tom's lap and snuggled up to him, stroking his chin with her hand. Tom made a muffled sound and stared at her in terror. Ryoko buried her head in her hands. How embarassing! Now she'll have a criminal record too!

"Alright, keep your hormones under control." Said Hoofamon as he sat in the driver's seat and begun pulling out onto the road and driving down the street. "KISS MY ASS!" Plague and Aerro shouted simultaneously.

****

(P) "Shouldn't we go find Kat and Bree?" Phoebe asked. "Do we have to?" Goku whined. "Do you really intend to leave KAT and BREE in California by themselves?" Prue said while giving Goku a funny look. "I guess you have a very good point there." Goku replied. "Ok, to where we….last left….them…" Prue said.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

"Plague and Aerro have been in the back with…..yeah well you know, for a very long time. I wonder what…." Piper said, starting to look back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kenyamon said looking at Piper, who quickly turned around. "Hey! There they are!" Hoofamon said pointing. "You sound happy about that." Goku said looking over at Hoofamon who blushed.

"Kat!" Phoebe yelled as they all got out of the van, except for Plague and Aerro who stayed in the back of the van with Toby and Tom. They waled up to Bree and Kat who was standing next to the truck that ran over Kat's sandwich. "Uhh….Kat where did those boys go?" Goku asked holding Risika in his arms. Without a saying a word, Kat turned around and everyone saw a big hole in the ground. "Oh….my…" Prue said covering her mouth and wide eyed. 

"That…" Kat started to say. "Was MY favorite sandwich, they got what they asked for…. A couple rockets up the ass." Kat finished holding up the K-10 Bitchslapper.

****

(K) Bree took out her video camera. "I taped the whole thing." She said as everyone there gathered around her……

~THE BREE CAM~ (the _Italics_ is what is happening)

__

Driving in hot pursuit of the car, Bree sways from side to side. "_Bree! Damn it hold the truck still! I can't get a good shot in if you are rocking back in forth!" _

__

Bree growled. "Well maybe you just can't shoot!"_ Bree yelled as she got closer to the red truck. Kat shot her shot gun and took off the brown haired boy's hat. He turned and started shooting back. "WHOA!" Kat screamed as she ducked. "STUPID REDNECK DUTCH!" She screamed at him as they started firing back and forth. Bree rolled her eyes and kept in pursuit._

~A Few Minutes Later~

The white truck pulls into a gas station/bar and Bree stops the truck. "I think we lost them Kat." Bree said. Kat jumped out of the back of the truck, Bree followed her into the bar. They looked around. "Hey bar person." Kat said. He looked at her. "Do you know…" She started to say as the boys jumped out from behind the counter. "HOLY HELL!" Kat screamed as her and Bree ducked behind a shelf. Kat loaded her shotgun and Bree took out her pistol. "Bree, you hit the bottles behind them." Kat said. "On three." "Ok."

"1,2,3!" Kat said as they turned and shot all the bottles. "RUN NOW BREE!" Kat barked as they ran out of the bar. Kat through a gernade in and shut the door, then followed Bree to the otherside of the white truck. (Facing away from the store/bar) A minute passed and Kat stood up and walked over towards the store. "Now I know those dumbasses aren't smart enough to disarm the damn thing…." She mumbled. Just then, the store exploded and there was a blinding light. When it fades, Bree is standing over Kat with the camera still on. "You know what Kat, I think we got them." Kat sat up and smacked Bree in the head. "You think!?"

"You know, Prue and Ryoko will not be happy about the rum being gone." Bree said as she turned camera to face the smoking crator. "Well they can kiss my ass. I had to avenge my sandwich." Kat said.

"GOTCHA!" Bree turned the camera to see those two boys behind them. "WHAT IN THE HELL!" She screamed. They started punching and kicking each other, Bree's camera going all over the place making everything blurry.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"Kat, what are we gonna do now?" Bree asked, while holding the camera to where it was looking at the tied and gagged boys, then to Kat. "Well," Kat said while taking out her rocket launcher. "OH SHIT!" Bree said and started running, the camera pointed at her feet. Then an explosion was heard and the camera shut off.

* * *

"And that is right about when you guys showed up." Bree said, putting the camera away. Everyone stared wide eyed while Kat just grinned. "Over kill much?" Shinmon asked.

"The rum is gone." Ryoko stated. "Yea, so is everything else." Tigra added. "But WHY is the rum gone!?" Ryoko asked. "Aww Kat, we should have stolen everything before we blew it up!" Bree whined. Kat smacked her head. "DAMN IT!"

Kenyamon looked around. "Hey, where is Ri?" she asked. Goku started to panic. "Don't worry, she has to be here somewhere." Ryoko tried to reasure the worried saiyan father. Kat went to the van and beat against the door. "Hey we're having a search party so get out here and help." Plague opened the sliding door. "We'll help depending on who it is." She said. Goku growled and shook Plague. '"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP!!"

Plague and Aerro sweatdropped. "Yes sir!" They said in unison. Goku stomped off and everyone (including Toby and Tom, even though they are being drug around by Aerro and Plague) divided into teams to search for Risika.

****

END PART IV

* * *

****

Anime: Yay! I finally typed Part IV!

****

Ryoko: Yes, now we are caught up in the book.

****

Prue: The only reason that happened was because Kat had it for a month.

****

Anime: First Ryoko was being negative and now you. Damn you people are depressing.

Ryoko: Its you.

****

Anime: -_-

****

Prue: But that is sad. We write faster than we type.

****

Anime and Ryoko: Yep.

****

Prue: Please Read and Review!

****

Anime: AND NO FLAMES! THEY BURN!

****

(Ryoko and Prue facefall)


End file.
